The Home Run Killer : The Good Old Days
Disclaimer This is a sequel to my best pasta, The Home Run Killer, if you are confused with what happens in the story, I highly suggest you read the original. Other than that, sit back, don't relax, and prepare for more ridiculousness starring Tulo Beloff, or rather… The Home Run Killer Death, torment, and fear infested the area like a horrific plague, especially after the police station burnt down 3 months ago. It was crazy to think that this carnage was caused by 1 heinous serial killer, Tulo Beloff. The town's police force collapsed after Detective Anthony Sullivan and the headquarters went up in smoke. Now we get reports by the day, informing us that someone was murdered by the same familiar weapon, a baseball bat. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Deanna Williams. I am a colleague in the detective force working on "The Home Run Killer’s" murder spree. I wanted to start working on this case after the incident in a nearby town, where detective Anthony Sullivan was murdered and most of the police station was burnt to ashes. I heard Anthony was a really nice guy, he never deserved to die in such a gruesome fashion. I wanted to start this investigation by talking to Anthony’s boss, Chief Duncan Geoffries, I plan on visiting him as soon as I get to our new headquarters. I got into my car, and left for the headquarters. I couldn't help but notice how empty the area was. The people that resided here were either murdered or left in fear. When I arrived, I saw the chief talking with the his subordinates. I let them finish their conversations until I stepped in to talk to Geoffries. "Excuse me Chief Geoffries, I am detective Deanna Williams and I am here to support you with this investigation." Geoffries sighed and glared at me with a serious expression. "Let's talk alone. Follow me." We walked over to a nearby office room where we both sat down to have our talk. It was awkwardly silent for the first seconds, until he first spoke. ' ' "This is the first case your leading, correct?" ' ' "Yes, it is. Why are you asking?"'' I didn't like where he was going with this conversation.' ' ' '''"Well... It is because I highly suggest you quit this case. This is the most dangerous case that even I have ever been a part of. I just don't want you to end like... him. However, its your choice, of course." ' ' I took me a bit to think about this. I never knew the situation had become this deadly, even though the losses are at an enormous length. But someone else had to stand up to him, to avenge everyone. ' ' ''' ''"I will stay. Justice will be made."'' ' ' '''He kept his composure, looking as solemn as ever, until he gave me a big, wide, relieving grin. ' ' "Well then, welcome to the team." ' ' I happily shook his hand in agreement. ' ' "Then your first task is to talk to Mark Sullivan, Anthony's son." ' ' "Why? We already know who the killer is, why do I need to question him?" ' ' "He was found him hungover and unconscious in a bar. I was thinking you could question on why he did this and maybe calm him down? Also, he can join the investigation if he wants to, so can you mention this when you talk to him?" ' ' That made sense. He was most likely trying to drink himself to death last night, and him of all people probably wanted Tulo apprehended the most. ' ' "Of course, sir. Good luck on the investigation." ' ' I happily shook his hand once more, sat up, and slowly walked out of the room. Heading over to Mark’s cell, I saw him sitting in a corner, slumped against a wall, looking like a dead corpse. I sat down in a chair and waited to see if he would start the conversation. After a bit of silence, I broke the silence by striking a conversation. ' ' "Hello, Mark. I'm really sorry for all that has happened to you." ' ' His tired and almost emotionless face stared me down. He then glared down at a recently used cigarette on the table. He picked it up and aggressively grinded it in his hand. ' ' ' '"''That fucker deserves no mercy for killing my father. If no one will attempt killing him, I’ll gladly stick a knife in his throat myself."'' ' ' I agreed that Tulo deserved no mercy for his actions, but it doesn't mean that he should just kill him too, that would make us no better than him. ' ' "Now that is something I can agree with. After last night, the death toll is 53 people. However, we have to do the process this case politically, we can’t lose our ways.” ' ' Mark angrily slammed his fist on the table as angrily yelled. ' ' "Bullshit! He has gone way too far! We both know this as a fact, Deanna!” ' ' He had a point. I tried to contradict his statement but it was just so blatently obvious. After a bit of uncomfortable silence, I finally told him that he could join the investigation if he was okay with it. He willingly agreed, and left to see the chief. I took a long, deep breath. That was intense. I call started ringing from my phone. An officer said that there was another murder out in the rural area, 2 people. I grabbed everything of use and departed to the location. ' After a 45 minute drive, I arrived to the scene at the dead of night. All I saw were several blue, white, and red blaring lights, and various officers inspecting the area. I got out of the car and talked to the officer in charge. I was presented with the crime scene. Three corpses laid brutally beaten to a pulp, two women and one male. A neighbour told us that he found out about the grisly murder a couple of hours ago, called the police, and found a bizarre clue. A CD with a note attached to it. The quote on the paper gave me chills as it was labeled: ' ' ''"A little gift for you. Hope you enjoy." ~'' Yours truly, T.H.R.K'' ' ' '''THRK, The Home Run Killer, clever little signature, I thought. I heard about the videos that he observed, and how disgusting and sickening it was. Not one word was said when I drove back in my cruiser. Quite uncomfortable, if I say so myself. I took the CD and drove back home. I set up and was ready to note what I was about to witness. I had to be ready. It was probably like one of the videos Anthony witnessed. I can't hold back. I clicked play and waited for the video to process. ' ' The video quality looked ancient. It looked like it was filmed from one of those obscure camcorders. ' ' The video started off with... a young teenager. I already didn’t like where this was going. He had medium, dirty blonde hair, and wore a scarlet red plaid shirt, and wearing a dark red bandana around his neck. He was nonchalantly waiting in a small grey room. I examined the scenery and noticed that one of the walls was riddled with hundreds pictures. Examining them, I realized that they were all baseball pictures. This bizarre moment ended as another person barged in. The person quickly paced in, his face looked angry through his long, black hair. The blond one glanced over until a large fist collided with his face. The blond teen stumbled back in pain until the other one spoke. ' ' “You son of a bitch. I thought you were my friend, what the fuck is wrong with you?” ' ' The agitator forced the hurt teen to the wall, before he eventually answered. ' ' "You had it coming. You had it coming you asshole! You turn your back on your friends, your elders, everyone that cares about you!" ' ' What happened next was a full out heinous. Tulo angrily started brawling out with Alexei. Tulo pushed Alexei into the camera as the view was towards the wall was now on the floor. The right side of the screen was hard to see as part of the lense shattered. From what I could tell, I saw Alexei holding a knife and Tulo unarmed. Alexei swung the knife at Tulo, just missing his chest, Tulo lunged at his arm and twisted it. A loud, uncomfortable cracking noise emerged and Alexei’s arm was very contorted. Tulo slammed Alexei to the ground and proceeded to hold him down. “THIS CHARADE IS OVER, ALEXEI!” Tulo shouted victoriously. Alexei then did something I didn’t expect. With his decent arm, Alexei swiped a nearby glass cup and smashed it onto Tulo’s face. Alexei stepped back in exhaustion and revealed Tulo’s face. Half of his face was covered in a crimson shade, and large shards of glass shrapnel were impaled in the upper right corner of his forehead. Alexei was finished fighting Tulo and started to slowly walk towards the camera. Until something I never expected happened. During this, Tulo knelt down, almost looking like he was searching for something. He quickly got up and charged full speed at Alexei, holding a large, metal, weapon. It was that all too familiar baseball bat. Whack. A hard, fierce strike came from Tulo as Alexei collapsed in pain. Tulo got offscreen as the white room turned black as Tulo presumably shut off the lights to the room. Now all I could see was a recovering Alexei and a deranged looking Tulo slowly walk over. He grabbed Alexei from his hair and painfully dragged him away from my current view. I heard slams and muffled screaming as this happened. I also heard very disturbing monologue from the younger, psychotic Tulo. ' ' "How does it feel when someone fucks with your head, huh? How does it feel!" ' ' More muffled noises and wails came from Alexei's binded mouth. ' ' "Sylvia is all mine now... Die you useless piece of shit!" ' ' I only heard screams, accompanied with a metallic noise and a constant "Die". It was horrible, I was listening to a full-out slaughter. I couldn't help but cower and look away from the carnage. After what felt like hours, silence commenced. It was just one blank screen. Until a little orange light emerged from the corner of the screen. Only until a gigantic blaze of fire infested the room. I saw Tulo slowly walk towards me emotionless. He picked up the camera from its side and revealed his face. A gushing flow of blood came from his head as the a large opened scar was made. His eyes were bloodshot and his irises were a pale, dull shade of black. He looked... dead. A corpse that had somehow awakened from his eternal slumber. Then... Nothing. The carnage had ended, and darkness consumed the screen. This must have been like something Anthony had witnessed, it was inhuman. I bent down and reflected on what I had just experienced. I felt nauseous, and slowly stood up to go calm myself down and recover. I reached the door and was about to turn the handle, until a voice from behind me caught my attention. ' ' "Where do you think you're going, Deanna?" ' ' My body tensed up in realization. I slowly turned back to look who called me. I looked through the computer, only to see that my Skype was open. I opened up the chat screen. It was an almost black screen, only a small, dim, white light on the ceiling, revealing a dark silhouette of a man. ' ' "You know that over 60 innocent children died that day, right? Yeah, that room was a basement to my orphanage. It was called the St. Marias Orphanage Incident. I never really liked anyone there anyways, except her." ' ' That was when Tulo lived in the orphanage as a teenager, no wonder the video looked ancient, it occurred when he was a teenager. “You son of a bitch! How could you, they didn’t deserve that!” He answered me with a heartless remark. “Aww Deanna, don’t be such a foul ball. They are in a much better place now.” "That useless crap aside, I am currently hiding out in the old dump site. I can't wait for you to show up." Tulo insanely chuckled and cackled hysterically as I got up to prepare. I rushed to my room and grabbed my gun out of my bedroom drawer and grabbed several magazine cartridges. I called Geoffries and Mark and informed them about the situation. Geoffries, Mark, and 3 S.W.A.T squads were advancing to the abandoned location as well. However, I was closest to the location, it was only about a 10 minute drive from where I lived, whereas the headquarters distance was about 40 minutes. But I couldn’t take any chances. I walked outside, it was gloomy as ever, a thick, shady fog covered the air like a blanket and not one soul was outdoors at the time. I felt like I was truly doing this mission alone. ' ' The drive there was eerie and desolate. The only thing I could see was the gravel road and patches beyond patches of trees before I reached the building. The foundation was in ruin, looking like it was about to topple over before my very eyes. A took a long breath and hesitantly got out of my car. ' ' I paced my way over to the rusted metal door and swung it open. I aimed my gun around the room just in case I was ambushed. I did this process for a couple more areas until I came across a newer, bizarre room. This room was filled with baseball memorabilia, from an endless amount of cards on the walls to even a life size cardboard cutout of Babe Ruth. I knew that he had an addiction to baseball, but I never knew it was this big. This thought immediately faded away as I heard footsteps commencing towards me. I aimed my gun to the source of the noise. Whoever was behind the door swiftly swung it open and revealed himself. It was him, looking as menacing as ever, holding his bat and giving me a big smirk. Until he did something I never thought he would do. ' ' “Hello, Deanna. Its nice to meet you in the flesh.”'' After this sentence, he reached his hand out towards me. He wanted to shake my hand. But I had enough of his terror and murder spree, so I tried shooting him down.' ' ' '''Bang... bang... bang. One bullet struck him in the hip, while the other two just missed his head. With his might, he threw me into the wall. The impact made me drop my gun, and my ammunition. He then spat more dialogue out of his mouth.' ' ' '“This wouldn’t have happened if you just shook my hand you know.” ' ' I kneed Tulo in the chest and swiped some mace off my equipment belt. I maced him right in front of his eyes, as he let out a scream of pain. I swiped my gun from the floor and attempted to apprehend him with handcuffs. However this effort was futile as Tulo flailed his arms like a madman. I barged through a door and ran into a nearby wooden room. The room was a decent size and there were no other visible exits, so I decided to use this room to my advantage. The moment the entered I would blast him away. I stepped back against a wall and aimed, waiting for him to charge at me one final time. But… it was silent. I couldn’t hear anything, not even his breathing. Did he leave? I didn’t want to take my chances. I could just wait here until the others eventually arrived. But then, the silence was broken, from something I would never forget. I heard a spine chilling chorus and all too familiar tune. ' ' “Take me out to the ballgame, take me out to the crowd.” ' ' I heard footsteps walking about after this line. It was like he walking all over the room, where instead he was nowhere in sight. ' ' “Just buy me some peanuts and cracker jack, I don’t care if I never get back.” ' ' The steps were louder than before and I started pointing my gun all across the room, where any noises generated. The jingle continued as my paranoia grew. ' ' “Let me root, root, root for the home team, if they don’t win, it’s a shame.” ' ' The voice sounded like it was right behind me now, it made every bone in my body tense up in absolute discomfort. I now realized how I could hear the tune perfectly: ' ' He was behind me, behind the wooden wall. ' ' I quickly backed up and shot a couple rounds into the wall before a hand broke through the wall a dragged me into Tulo’s clutches as he finished the unsettling tune. ' ' “For it's one, two, three strikes, you're out, at the old ball game!” Before I knew it, I was slumped on a wall, losing consciousness and slowly being choked to death by Tulo. However I had my perfect opportunity, I lifted my arm and aimed the gun at him. Without hesitation, I squeezed the trigger. I tensed up, in anticipation of the gunshot. ' ' Click. My clip had ran out, and so did my hope of leaving alive. ' ' “Aww, looks like Little Miss Confident just ran out of bullets, what a shame.” ' ' I was going to die, meet an untimely demise by a psychopath. I didn’t want this. But then I saw some hope. I saw Mark holding a knife by the door. He started sneaking around the room, trying to distract him in anyway possible. This plan worked, as he threw an empty liquor bottle at the back of his head. This saved my life as Tulo stopped crushing my neck and started looking around for who did that. However, what happened next, I never expected him to do. ' ' “Well then, if you are going to play the game like that, let’s make this interesting, shall we?” ' ' He walked over to the corner of the room and pulled something from a metal desk cabinet, it was a large red jerry can. Tulo ripped the lid off and started flailing the can around. Gallons of gasoline poured all across the room as Tulo lit it with a match. A blaze of fire instantaneously burst as Mark revealed himself from the shadows. I slowly got up and attempted to finish Tulo off, in any way possible. I swiped a wrench from the table and tried to knock him out even in my injured state. This idea escalated as Tulo took a hard, painful slap to my face. I was almost burnt as a fire emerged from where I had fallen from too. Now I was dazed and hurt, watching Mark and Tulo brawl to the death. Mark charged at Tulo and landed a big punch. ' ' “Prepare to die you bastard!”'' Mark screamed.' ' ' '''Mark then lunged in to stab Tulo. However, this was not a good plan as Tulo kneed him in the chest.' They both jumped back after a wave of fire crossed in their way. Tulo laughed hysterically. ' ' '“You know, you’re reminding a lot of Alexei, well your personality at least. You are willing to waste literally everything just to kill me.” ' ' Mark angrily answered saying: ' ' “Shut up and die you son of a bitch!” ' ' Tulo grinned and replied. ' ' “Aww Mark. Don’t hate the game, hate the player. Now come at me!” ' ' Just as Mark was about to rush Tulo once more, a man appeared behind Tulo and tackled him. It was Chief Geoffries. ' ' The fire almost infested the whole room and I was limping my way to exit, hearing Geoffries in the process. ' ' “Mark! Take Deanna and get out of here! This place is about to collapse!” ' ' Mark ran over to my injured body and started to carry me out of the mess. Fire and debris followed us as we made our way to the exit. When we eventually got unharmed, a blinding light struck us as the police squadrons were aiming at us. I sat down in a firetruck as Mark ran back towards the building to save Geoffries. The building commenced to topple to the grounds as Mark was 3 cops stopped Mark. He was too late, the entrance and the rest of the site quickly collapsed before my very eyes. We spent several hours looking for Tulo, Geoffries, and any other casualties that were caught in the incident. We found Geoffries laying in a big pile of rubble, all burnt up and unconscious. Miraculously, he survived, but suffered 3rd degree burns and had to be hospitalized immediately. Tulo was also caught. He was sent away in a cruiser with several other cars. It was over, it was all over... We just drove off, leaving what was left of the site to the firemen to secure the area. ' '''The drive home felt rewarding and relaxing. I laid my head against the window and looked outdoors. It was nearly pitch black as we drove across the seemingly endless highway. About 10 minutes in of the drive, in the corner of my eye, I saw what looked like a car. It was the only other car remotely in the area, The blinding headlights were blaring towards the darkened woods. There were no other signs of life as we entered back into the town. We went back to the headquarters and some off the cops coming off their shift asked me if they wanted to get a drink. Feeling exhausted, I gladly refused, and worked on other minor problems for a about an hour until driving back home. ' I stopped the car on the road, and looked at my watch, 3:46 a.m. I walked to the front door and nothing something very peculiar, the window at the side of my house was wide open, when I distinctly remember it being closed. I kept a knife in my garage, just in case, and grabbed it if an intruder was in my house. I slowly entered through my back door, and slowly walked around the interior of my home to find the criminal. No one was there, at least that was what I thought until I heard a noise from my room. I slowly tiptoed my way to the door. All I heard were spine chilling breathing noises, and other uncomfortable sounds. I took a long deep breath before barging inside. The lights flickered on as I rushed in to search the area. Nothing... something was definitely off right now, but what was it? During further examination of my room, I found a note wedged between a couple of boxes. The note was written in a black, italic cursive. What it said inside would lead to my downfall... ' ' ''"You know who this is, Deanna... "'' I did know who it was now, but it was impossible... ''Tulo Fucking Beloff.'' ' ' '''I quickly turned around, lunging at him to finish him off. Whack. I collapsed in pain as Tulo swiftly swung at my forehead. My vision became blurry, my thoughts scrambled, my hearing distorted. Laying on the ground, I witnessed him for a few brief seconds before fading away. He was wearing a pure black leather vest, the arm sleeves ripped off, revealing his charred, somewhat tattooed arms, and wore a hood over his face. He was holding onto his bat, unsurprisingly. He finally pulled his hood away and exposed his face. His face was scarred and severely burnt, second degree burns at least. His bangs must have burnt away as Tulo’s large, deformed scar was revealed, being horribly stitched together. His irises were brighter than I’ve seen before, from its original dark scarlet look to a slightly lighter vermillion colour. My eyes lazily closed as I lost consciousness and speculated on what horrors will possibly commence, before hearing one final bit of dialogue. “You’re out, Deanna…” Scarysamuel32 (talk) 03:05, April 13, 2015 (UTC)''The Power of ScarySam Compells You! '' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Sequel